Shinsei, InuYasha's baby
by IllusionOfAghony
Summary: Finding an abondoned baby in the middle of a forest InuYasha takes it in and what happens next is anybodies guess! Rated T for now, maybe changed later, EDITED AND BETAED BY DARKANGELJUDAS
1. Shinsei Part 1

_**Blanket Disclaimer: **_

_**Inuyasha, and the characters therein, is the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I am in no way affiliated with Takahashi, or VIZ Productions**_

_**Shinsei**_

A Sesshoumaru tale.

Random Brain fart enjoy!

**YAY!! I have a Beta! Everyone give lots of Love to DarkAngelJudas for her help and BETAing of my Sesshoumaru stories!! And as always lots of hugs and love to sonata who betas my Yu-Gi-Oh. I'd also like to recommend for those who enjoy Yu-Gi-Oh Seto and Jou stories, ****Erotic Nightmare,**** from Dvona. And another Inu-Sess series, called ****Sweetest Sin,**** from DaggersBloodPain, which is well written and has a fabulous plot line! **

_**Agony**_

InuYasha rolled his eyes as he laid back against the tree, listening to the quiet sounds of night, the whisper of his friends moving in their sleep, the hush of their breath and as he basked in the peace, it was shattered with an infants cry. "What the?" he asked, looking around as the crying continued, becoming more and more distressed as time wore on and woke his small, miss matched pack.

"Why aren't the child's parents tending it?" Sango asked, standing as she moved slowly in its direction and InuYasha frowned, his ears twitching as he searched for the sounds near the child. Its cries louder now that he wasn't blocking the volume. No sounds near the infant, no sound of soft slumberous breathing, or the slightly faster breathing of consciousness, no rustle of fabric, just the sound of the child moving its cloths, and probably its blanket. He could almost feel the panic and need coming off the child, as it cried shrilly.

Blindly, unthinkingly he darted away, deaf to the calls of his friends, InuYasha made his way to the infant, which he found, wrapped in a dirtied white blanket, its mouth open as it cried out, its eyes closed as tears decorated the corners. Whitish silver hair surrounded its small face he saw, as he lifted it gingerly into his arms taking in the child's countenance. Pale, delicate skin decorated with twin magenta strips on each cheek, a Prussian blue crescent on his forehead and it struck InuYasha how much the infant looked like his elder brother, Sesshoumaru.

Its cries quieted though it still squirmed, thinking; InuYasha gently so not to hurt the infant with his claws he moved the cloth, freeing its hands and small-clawed fingers, which stopped its fussing. "Hey little one," he murmured softly, as his golden eyes melted as the baby opened its, his eyes showing stunning golden orbs.

"You're all right now little one," he murmured and the child cooed, reaching up to grab a lock of his hair as InuYasha sniffed around the clearing. Moving around with unseen grace, grace he hid most of the time so not to disturb the child as he looked for clues as to who had left the baby.

Picking up no other scents but the babies and his, the child's scent un-surprisingly similar to that of Sesshoumarus, InuYasha looked back at the baby boy he held and said, "looks like you're gonna be stuck with me little one, until we find your mommy and daddy."

The child cooed and gurgled, his small rounded face showing his displeasure at InuYasha's words, as if it didn't want its parents. Darting back to the clearing his pack was camping in, InuYasha was unsurprised to find them all sitting on Kirara.

"Guys get off of her," he snapped, sitting at his tree though this time on the ground the baby in his arms his magenta coloured eyelids dropping as he gripped InuYasha's hair, "InuYasha you didn't steal the baby did you?" Miroku asked, moving over as the inuhanyou snapped, "No, I found the little guy all alone. The forest at night isn't a good place for a lone child, even a demon one, though I…I think his parents or parent left him there to die."

Nodding Miroku watched the soft look on his usually gruff, slightly boastful friends face as he looked down at the small baby and almost instantly Kagome was over, demanding, "Give him to me." The monk could easily read the displeasure in the hanyous eyes as he handed the infant over, knowing the only reason the other man did was so that she wouldn't sit him with the baby in his arms.

Instantly the child started to scream out, crying in distress as she held it to her chest, its small body wiggling, as if he were trying to get free. "What did you do to him?" InuYasha demanded, shooting to his feet as Kagome watched the baby uncertainly, "I haven't done anything InuYasha I'm just holding him!" she snapped haughtily.

The baby reached out upon hearing the inuhanyous voice, crying harder as Kagome tightened her grip, trying not to drop him before quickly giving InuYasha the fussing baby, who though still whimpering stopped crying and wiggling, though it did turn into InuYasha's chest one small hand gripping his haori. "Seems he likes InuYasha," Sango murmured, and InuYasha glanced at her his golden eye wide and curious, babies had never liked him, ever, he was 'scary'.

"That baby has issues," Kagome said with a yawn, "Well I'm going back to sleep," she said and both InuYasha and Miroku glanced at each other then the baby who had fallen to sleep.

"Everyone get some rest, we'll need to take a trip to the nearest village, see if we can find his parents," Miroku said, and Sango nodded as InuYasha sat down again. Though he hated going into villages, and he hated to be surrounded by humans who more often than not thought themselves better than him, he wanted to find the infants parents, find them and beat the shit out of them in a bid to teach them a lesson.

Night soon turned to day, the sky becoming a beautiful mix of gold, pink and blue coloured clouds dotting the sky and still InuYasha held the infant, who was currently watching him with curious eyes. "He's kinda cute don't you think Kirara?" Shippo asked, from his spot on InuYasha's shoulder, Kirara on the hanyous other. Because he refused to hand the baby to another figuring, it would only distress the infant more, and they wanted to fawn over him he let them sit on his shoulders. They were light and it didn't hurt so what the hell.

The cat demon cooed and InuYasha grinned, flashing teeth at the baby whose mouth became a small O before it giggled and kicked its now freed legs, the blanket drying off the back of Kagome's bicycle. She had also given him a square of cloth, which was being used as a diaper of sorts covering the vitals as InuYasha kept him warm in the cradle of his arms.

"You like him don't you Shippo?" InuYasha asked, looking at the small fox kit who nodded, "Yeah, it's nice not being the baby anymore and he's funny. Oh, look InuYasha!" the boy cried, as a butterfly landed on the baby's nose, causing him to go cross-eyed.

Chuckling InuYasha looked up when Kagome called his name, "Alright, InuYasha, enough of the baby-hogging, hand him over," she said, her eyes telling him to do or die or in this case be sat into an oblivion.

Looking back at the baby, InuYasha let the future miko take the boy, who he was currently guessing was around 2-3 weeks old into her arms. Once again the baby went off, kicking and wiggling as it cried shrilly and Miroku, annoyed that the woman didn't get it that the baby just didn't like her snapped, "Give the baby to someone else Kagome, its obvious he doesn't like you."

"Hmph, fine lets see if he likes you any better!" she snapped, shoving the child non to gently into the monks arms, "Hush, little one its alright," the monk murmured softly as Sango watched with kind, warm eyes. Yes, that was the man who would be father of her children, she had already decided it, just hadn't told him and as he quieted the still fussing baby, who though wasn't as upset still struggled and whimpered, it only compounded her decision.

"Hold him tighter, you'll drop him!" Kagome snapped annoyed and InuYasha snorted, "He's a demon baby, hold them too tight and they get frightened."

"…What do you know, babies don't like you!" Kagome snapped thinking back to all the times they had taken a rest at Kouga's tribe and when asked to hold a child the child would cry and behave in the same manner as this baby did with her.

"True, normally they don't but right now we're dealing with an inu pup, not a wolf cub, also Kagome just because I don't have a good track record with babies doesn't mean I don't know how to take care of one," InuYasha snapped.

"And just how did you get this knowledge _oh great one_?" Kagome asked causing InuYasha to roll his eyes in irritation, "Instinct, now shut it, you're making him distressed," he snapped and she growled, "Sit!" Setting off a chain of events, InuYasha plummeted to the ground; effectively squishing both Shippo and Kirara, a demon burst out of the trees and the small baby wailed as its golden orbs landed on InuYasha.

"Arr, gods Kagome! What was that for?" InuYasha asked sitting up slowly, his entire body aching and Sango said, "Guys," drawing their attention to the demon who was currently watching them with great interest.

He stood roughly around 7 feet tall, his skin a golden brown, his eyes and hair unrivalled black his lips tipped down in displeasure. "InuYasha, take the baby," Miroku said, and InuYasha reached for it as it reached for him, and the moment the baby was in his hands a sense of home washed over him and the baby stopped its fussing cuddling close.

"I look for my Lord Sesshoumaru, have you seen him?" the demon asked, and they all shook their heads before Miroku spoke his voice diplomatic, "We haven't seen the lord for a few moons, may we ask why you seek him?"

"A war is about to break out, between the West and the South, as our lord refused to give young master InuYasha's hand to the princess who has heard of his legend. The elders and Master Sasayaki have sent out messengers in a bid to find our lord," the demon said and Miroku gapped.

"Lord Sesshoumaru refused a political, and potentially beneficial, marriage between this princess and InuYasha?" he asked, and the messenger said, "Yes, I tell you this only because you are Young Master InuYasha's companions. Our lord Sesshoumaru has been missing for over a week, having not returned by when he said he would. As you must know, Lord Sesshoumaru never goes against his word; Master Sasayaki is most worried as is Lady Rin and Master Jaken."

The demons lips turned down even more at the mention of the small imp demon, "Please if you see our lord tell him to return home post haste."

"Yes we will, what name should we use, should the lord ask who passed this message to us?" Miroku asked as InuYasha frowned, worry beginning to grow in his stomach, Sesshoumaru was missing.

"Akogare, Master Miroku, and congratulations on your pup Young Master InuYasha," the messenger said, and before InuYasha could deny it, the man disappeared leaving a stunned group behind.

"Hmm, well shall we?" Sango asked, and InuYasha stood gingerly, his back protesting the movement, having yet to heal fully.

Time moved slowly and as they left the village having found no information about the baby Miroku was currently cuddling, Shippo asked "InuYasha don't you think we should name him? Until we find out who he his? And where his parents are?" giving the whole group pause.

"Sure why not," InuYasha shrugged, "Can't keep calling him little one, though I doubt we'll ever find his parents, if they wanted him they wouldn't have left him there. And from the smell of things in the clearing where I found him, he'd been there for some time, maybe a day or two."

"Really...?" Sango asked horrified, and InuYasha nodded, "Yeah, a lot of demons will abandon a child who appears either potentially weak or in some cases potentially too powerful. Sometimes the child isn't…well they are the creation of a violent act that would have had scars on the 'mother'. Other times if the pair have a litter or are in a pack and can only support one child when they have two they will leave the smaller one to its fate, hoping that someone will pick it up and care for it. Sometimes the parents are killed and whoever killed them takes the child and dumps them."

"Or they are the creation of out-of-mating sex, from a toy or pet or mistress and the child is often unwanted by the other mate, who will know once the baby is born whether or not it is theirs. In most cases, the 'wounded' party will kill the unfaithful mate or in the cases of a toy or pet being the other parent, they kill that one, and then leave the baby out in the forest. Rather common practise," InuYasha explained as Miroku held the baby closer.

"How awful, how could someone do that to a poor baby?!" Kagome said, aghast to which InuYasha shrugged, "It's the way of demons, hell even some humans follow these ideals, remember when you told us about the…Spartans?"

"True…I can't believe you want to be apart of that!" she said and again InuYasha shrugged, "Humans are often worse and they are quicker to hate, quicker to judge than most demons. Also a lot of demons, though there is a fair share of bad ones as we've met, who hurt others, but there are others who set up rules and ideals that they stick to, take Sesshoumaru for example. He won't lie, no matter what, he never kills or rapes or harms humans, unless they deserve it. The Western Lands are the only place hanyous have an equal standing and he's even set up several villages for displaced half-breeds."

"I thought he hated half-breeds," Sango said and InuYasha shook his head whispering, "No just me."

"We need to think of a name!" Miroku said, wanting the topic dropped as he noticed InuYasha's growing agitation "I'd say Sesshoumaru! Or Sesshy 'cause the little guy looks heaps like him!"

"What about Kaze or Naito?" Sango suggested, knowing that InuYasha would be the ultimate decider no matter what Kagome thought.

"No, we should name him Minikui!" the miko said, and Miroku stared down at the infant in his arms before saying, "InuYasha, what do you think of Shinsei?" which brought a smile to the hanyous lips before he nodded, "I like it."

"Hello little Shinsei," the monk said and the little one cooed happily.

_Yes Shinsei,_ InuYasha thought as they continued on, _My Shinsei._

**GLOSSARY OF TERMS**

Sasayaki: whisper

Akogare: yearning

Shinsei: pure

Kaze: wind

Minikui: ugly

Naito: night


	2. Shinsei Part 2

_**Blanket Disclaimer: **_

_**Inuyasha, and the characters therein, are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I am in no way affiliated with Takahashi, or VIZ Productions**_

_**Shinsei**_

A Sesshomaru tale.

Random Brain fart enjoy!

**YAY!! I have a Beta! Everyone give lots of Love to DarkAngelJudas for her help and BETAing of my Sesshoumaru stories!! And as always lots of hugs and love to sonata who betas my Yu-Gi-Oh. I'd also like to recommend for those who enjoy Yu-Gi-Oh Seto and Jou stories, ****Erotic Nightmare,**** from Dvona. And another Inu-Sess series, called ****Sweetest Sin,**** from DaggersBloodPain, which is well written and has a fabulous plot line!**

_**Agony**_

_**CHAPTER 2**_

_**RECAP: **__"InuYasha, what do you think of Shinsei?" which brought a smile to the hanyous lips before he nodded, "I like it."_

"_Hello little Shinsei," the monk said and the little one cooed happily._

_Yes Shinsei, InuYasha thought as they continued on, My Shinsei._

Shinsei laid once again in InuYasha's arms as they made their way north, heading to the next village in hopes of finding the baby's birth parents, Shippo on his shoulder as Kirara trotted beside him. Two days had passed since they were told of Sesshomaru's disappearance and the child that now lay in InuYasha's arms had come to them.

"InuYasha what have you been feeding him?" Sango asked suddenly, and the hanyou paused, glancing at the slayer then Kagome, before saying, "Raw rabbit, I tried to feed him fish yesterday but he didn't like it, ended up puking it all over Miroku."

"INUYASHA! I can't believe this! How many times have I told you raw meat isn't good to eat!" Kagome shrieked spinning around, and InuYasha feeling the impending sit quickly handed Sango Shinsei and looked at Shippo who nodded and jumped off his shoulder before he said, "Shinsei is an infant demon! He's not human Kagome, he needs the nutrients in the meat, and seeing as I can't produce breast milk…not yet anyway, I've been feeding him my blood!"

"Are you insane!" she shirked and her face flushed red, as Sango and Miroku shook their heads, his hand on her shoulder as they held the quiet, sleeping infant. "SIT BOY!" she cried and he jerked down crying out in surprise and pain as the muscles in his back shredded, still not healed from the last time he'd been sat.

"Kagome! That is enough!" Sango snapped rushing to their downed friend, their guardian who now lay in a crater made from his own body, his breathing shallow and too fast, small whimpers coming from his throat.

Shinsei woke and looked around, still held close to Sango's bosom then seeing his saviour, his 'father' on the ground, and hearing the tiny pained sounds he let out a shrill cry and struggled violently enough that Sango dropped him. Hitting the dirt he rolled, tears pooling in his eyes as he went to the hanyou curling up and pressing close to the mans face.

A small chuckle fell from InuYasha's lips at this and he moved his head, bringing his head to the pup, giving him a weak lick on the cheek and nuzzling his throat in an effort to calm the distraught infant.

"I'm," InuYasha whispered weakly to the pup, "gonna," bitting back a groan he forced himself to finish, "be fine…pup," before darkness took him and he passed out, the sounds of his friends voices ringing in his ears.

Hours later, just after the sun had set for the day, Mirokuheld the exhausted inu pup to his chest as Sango tended to InuYasha, who lay on Kagome's sleeping bag, that accursed rosary stuffed into his kimono after they had forced Kagome to remove it. Her abuse of it was not uncommon, but after the way she had so grievously wounded their friend they could stand it no longer and gave her a choice, an ultimatum.

She removed the rosary or they took InuYasha and left her behind…for good.

She'd removed it, but had been sulking ever since and even had been harsh to them all, including Shippo. The poor fox kit now curled on InuYasha's as the fire crackled and sputtered in the damp forest.

"I just don't get it!" Kagome suddenly said, and they glanced at her as she watched them with large curious eyes, rimmed with red from her tears.

"I protect you all from InuYasha! Every time he gets out of line, every time he goes berserk who stops him? Me! So why are you guys treating me as if I am the bad guy!" she demanded and Sango sighed.

"Kagome, hun, we love you but at times you miss use your power over InuYasha and today is a fine example of that, you could have kill InuYasha," the demon slayer informed her and Kagome snorted. "Puff, the only thing that could kill that baka is himself!"

"J…Just because I…heal faster…you think," InuYasha murmured stunning the group and they turned to look at him, though he didn't open his eyes, panting softly as sweat beaded on his brow. "You…think I…don't feel pain…Ka…gom…me," he whispered, "I do…and…and Miroku give me the baby," the hanyou said rather randomly, and so taken back by this the monk moved and placed the child on the hanyous chest.

The slight frown that had covered the sleeping baby's face left and he relaxed nuzzling his face into the hanyous chest. "Kagome…I can be…hurt…and right now…you…have hurt me really badly," InuYasha managed before his breathing slowed and he fell back to sleep.

Meanwhile, Akogare walked into a clearing not too far from where InuYasha had found little Shinsei and gasped in horror at the sight before him. His lords swords, clothing, which were shredded and decorated with blood covered all over the place, and broken fragments of his lords armour lay like stones on the dirt and grass patch.

The scent of death and blood, Sesshomaru's blood filled the messenger's nostrils and he let out a bellow of rage and grief. Sesshomaru had been his friend, his lord and master for two hundred years and now the demon he had respected the most was dead, all that was left of him being blood splattered garments and two swords no one else but Sesshomaru and perhaps his brother could wield.

"My lord, what happened to you? Who could deal you such a blow that your body would leave this world?" the messenger asked, lifting up a piece of the shattered armour and whispered "Did the one who slew you take your body as well?"

As he spoke, a Saimyōshō trio hovered, buzzing as they watched the grieving male then drifting off having relayed the information to Naraku who watched through Kanna's mirror and the dark-hanyou frowned.

'Sesshomaru is dead? How...? Is this but a trick? …Damn,' he thought before saying, "Show me InuYasha!" his voice colder than he had meant it to be, but the demon lords death had disturbed him. Oh he knew InuYasha had had no hand in the lords death, that was easy to see, no but it meant something powerful walked the lands, maybe more powerful than he himself. And that did not bode well for his plans, not at all.

'And what is this?' he wondered, as he saw InuYasha laying flat on his back a thin layer of sweat on his brow, as a small silver haired infant suckled on his thumb a small smear of blood on the child's cheek.

The distorted voices of the group filled the cold stone room, "_InuYasha are you sure you should be feeding him your blood?"_ the miko Kagome asked and Naraku frowned. Didn't everyone know that the next best thing to mothers' milk for a demon infant is its father's blood?

"_Yes Kagome, though I don't think I'm related to the little guy, I have demon blood in me and the next best thing to breast milk is blood for a pup," _InuYasha explained patiently. "_What we need to decide is if we keep him. If we do not find our little friends parents do we leave him in the hands of a loving couple who would want him, or should we take him in and raise him ourselves?"_ the monk said and the dark-hanyous frown deepened before he chuckled.

Oh, this was sweet. They had found the child and it was rather obvious it was related to InuYasha and his brother…his now dead brother, the infants hair that same shade of silver white though more like Sesshomaru's than InuYasha's and the inuhanyou obviously had parental instincts towards the child. Not that surprising as both he and Sesshomaru had a thing for orphans, both being orphans themselves.

As he continued to watch the group and the new addition Naraku decided the best way to hurt them, InuYasha especially was to kill the baby, for InuYasha would soon become possessive of it then claim the child as his own as he had done with the fox kit, Shippo. And that had been done in private only the kit, inuhanyou and the monk knowing other than Naraku himself.

The infant would also make the group weak, their attention divided between the fight and the child.

'Yes,' he thought 'that baby will die…or be mine!'

**GLOSSARY OF TERMS**

Sasayaki: whisper

Akogare: yearning

Shinsei: pure

Kaze: wind

Minikui: ugly

Naito: night

Saimyōshō: wasps from hell

SORRY ITS SHORT, hopefully longer next time.


	3. Shinsei Part 3

_**Blanket Disclaimer: **_

_**Inuyasha, and the characters therein, are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I am in no way affiliated with Takahashi, or VIZ Productions**_

_**Shinsei**_

A Sesshomaru tale.

Random Brain fart enjoy!

**YAY!! I have a Beta! Everyone give lots of Love to DarkAngelJudas for her help and BETAing of my Sesshoumaru stories!! And as always lots of hugs and love to sonata who betas my Yu-Gi-Oh. I'd also like to recommend for those who enjoy Yu-Gi-Oh Seto and Jou stories, ****Erotic Nightmare,**** from Dvona. And another Inu-Sess series, called ****Sweetest Sin,**** from DaggersBloodPain, which is well written and has a fabulous plot line!**

_**Agony**_

_**CHAPTER 3**_

_**RECAP: **__The infant would also make the group weak, their attention divided between the fight and the child. _

'_Yes,' he thought 'that baby will die…or be mine!'_

Two weeks had passed when they were found by regally dressed demons. They all wore white and black kimonos' and armour, on each left arm the emblem of his, InuYasha's family, and Sango whispered, "They wear the colour of mourning," her voice low in grief. She had never been able to mourn, as she had immediately left to find revenge, also all her other clothing had been destroyed when her village had been attacked.

The demons saw InuYasha, who held Shinsei in his arms, the child playing with a toy Shippo had given him, and dropped to one knee their heads bowed in respect, and the leader of the trio spoke his voice stiff, "My lord I bring you terrible news."

"Huh? Did you just call me a lord?!" InuYasha asked, and Shinsei looked at the demons and giggled bouncing slightly having grown rapidly over the course of the days with the hanyou, now looking around two to three months. He'd even spoken, broken and pronounced badly but still he'd formed a word.

"Yes my lord, we have much to speak of," the man said again, and InuYasha stared at them apprehensively then looked at Miroku who nodded and spoke, "Then speak up good sir, and tell us why you wear robs of grief."

The demons looked up startled, taking in the monk who now stood beside the hanyou and his sons, the fox kit and Shinsei then looked at InuYasha for permission, having learnt that to speak out of turn didn't go down well with most lords. "Yeah what he said!" InuYasha put in and the lead guard said, "I am most grieved to inform you, Lord InuYasha but…Lord Sesshomaru has passed on."

The silence that followed was deafening and InuYasha stared at the guard as his throat tightened and tears pooled, _tasting_ the truth in the mans words. He was not lying, not as far as he knew anyway. "What?" he managed, and the guard looked up his eyes hard as he said, "Our Lord Sesshomaru's affects are at the palace, Master Sasayaki requests you and your pack come."

"I…I," InuYasha whispered, unable to form words to tell the guy like hell they'd be going to the palace he'd been banished from as a pup, little older than Shinsei. "Thank you, we will," Miroku said putting a hand on his hanyou friends shoulder, only being able to guess how hard this was for him.

He was the only one left of his bloodline, bar Shinsei and they weren't all that sure what he was. _Sesshomaru dead...? What I…I don't…_ InuYasha thought as his tears fell and as if feeling his grief Shinsei turned at looked up at him, tears pooling in his eyes. And InuYasha murmured "I guess you'll never get to met him Shin, he's gone," his voice shaking, and he knew he was going into shock. A shock that went straight to his bones, and made him numb to the core.

"Come InuYasha, sit with me," Miroku murmured, as Kagome, and Sango watched the hanyou with different expressions, Sango one of pity, and understanding, Kagome confusion and she thought, _'Why is he crying? I thought he and Sesshomaru hated each other'._

Night fell well after they made camp, unable to get very far with a shock-ridden hanyou and an infant who was distressed because his father was. Much worse was InuYasha's refusal to allow any of his pack out of his sight, and Shinsei wasn't allowed to leave his arms, Shippo having to stay within arms reach at all times.

"InuYasha this is stupid," Kagome said livid, at the hanyou tyrant behaviour about to say more when the youngest of the guards, who appeared around 14 with shock red hair and bright blue eyes spoke. "Lady Kagome, it isn't to an inu," the young fox demon said from his place beside the hanyou, Shippo currently in his lap the kit enjoying having another fox around.

"Inu, as a rule, are very possessive and when they experience loss, such as our Lord InuYasha has they tighten their grip on the things most important to them. The younger ones aren't able to protect themselves as well as you and your friends are, so he will be overly protective of them. Lord InuYasha is reacting in a very normal way," the fox said.

"Yeah, Tsukuribanashi's right, plus Kagome, Sesshomaru was InuYasha's last living blood relative, his brother. Maybe not a good one but still his brother," Shippo said as he looked over at InuYasha who was rocking back and forth softly, humming under his breath as he tried to put the over tired pup to sleep.

"Humph, I should have known you'd take his side Shippo!" Kagome snipped and the fox kit looked away dejected, he just didn't get it, he was telling her the truth and she shunned him for it.

"Lady Kagome," Senka called from by the fire, "Would you mind giving me a hand with our meal?" the general asked, and the miko sighed before nodding and walking over as InuYasha watched her still humming to the pup in his arms.

Miroku moved over to the hanyou as Sango went to help prepare dinner and curled up at his side before saying, "Shinsei is being affected by your grief my friend, might I try to put him to rest?" Which got him a snarl and he could almost taste the grief, confusion, stress, and rage and need coming off the inuhanyou.

The rage hit Shinsei and the infant froze looking up at his adoptive father, shocking everyone, as they all watched the understanding on the child's face and the way he put a small, dimpled hand onto the hanyou's cheek yawning before cuddling close. That caused Miroku to smile at the child; grateful it had realized that he was also causing ripples and stress for the hanyou.

The child was trying to help by doing what the hanyou wanted, which was going to sleep.

"That's better little one," InuYasha whispered, dropping his head down though he kept his eyes open and watching as he nuzzled the pups' downy hair. "Sleep little one, sleep and dream of sweet things," he whispered wishing he could, could just go to sleep and dream it all away. His every instinct was screaming at him, as the adrenaline pumping through his veins, his emotions bouncing around, heightened his senses'.

He was grieving at the loss of a brother he had known all his life and loved in spite of himself. He was enraged that someone had…_stolen_ Sesshomaru away from him and at Kagome for not understanding and at himself for acting like a jerk and being weak.

Confused as to who could have killed his immortal brother, whom would have dared try and why he felt the need to have those he cared for closer. Hell, he wanted to drag everyone off to find Kouga, Kikyou and Kaede and a few others he cared for just to have them close.

Needing to keep everyone close, needing comfort though he'd never ask for it and needing for Sesshomaru to be _alive._

Stressed because not only did they have three strange and powerful demons in their group, but Kagome was acting up and being her normal bitchy self, which he could do without for a few days. Shinsei was upset and his distress had rolled off onto the baby making him more upset, which got him more stressed, and upset, and this kept going and going until Shinsei had gone to sleep.

Naraku was still out there, somewhere, but now he didn't seem all that important to the hanyou, the one who had killed his brother was out there somewhere and he was the one he _really_ wanted to find and kill.

"My friend, rest, I will watch over everyone," Miroku said softly, and the hanyou shook his head, "Can't," was all he managed and sympathising Miroku put an arm around the man. The gesture, he had expected to have been rebuffed instantly was instead welcomed and InuYasha melted into his side his head dropping down onto the monks robe covered arm.

"Thanks," he whispered watching as Kagome prepared some ramen.

Mocking laughter filled the mansion of the south as the Princess Akai danced around her room in malicious joy, one down one to go and this one would be so much easier to get rid of. Where Sesshomaru had been arrogant and _so_ untrusting his little brother seemed to trust everyone.

However, Sesshomaru knew better, he had been raised in the courts and knew that love, love just got you killed, his father a testament to this statement. No Sesshomaru had allowed none near his heart, not until his brother was born and his Rin had appeared.

Moreover, the most amusing thing of all was how easily she had accomplished her goals! One moment they were talking about a problem on the boarder, the next the lord was well _gone_ and the rest was history.

"My lady, your father requests your presence," a slave called from the door, and Akai turned with a nod of her head and marched past shirking, "When I get back I expect a warm bath prepared and my blue riding out fit ready! And tell the stable men to have my Kyoufu ready for me to ride!"

"Yes my lady," the slave girl said shivering with fear, her entire body hunching in on itself as the princess strode past in her small kimono that reminded the slave girl of a prostitute she's seen in the city.

Kagura could barely believe what was going on, staring at the room next to Kohaku's, which was across from her's. The room was setup for a small child, an infant. Had her 'father' managed to impregnate a female? Could he...?

"Kagura," Naraku said exiting the room at the end of the hall, his room, "Soon we will have a new addition, you and Kohaku will be entrusted with his care, I want him cared for and trained. You will not harm him though, he must _not_ be killed," the dark hanyou told her and she nodded.

The bastard held her heart so it's not as if she could do anything about it anyhow. "And who might this child be Master Naraku?" she dared to ask and the hanyou seemed to think it over. Whether or not he should tell her before saying, "InuYasha's adopted infant son, to strike well you strike the heart."

**GLOSSARY OF TERMS**

Akai: red

Akogare: yearning

Kaze: wind

Kyoufu: terror

Minikui: ugly

Naito: night

Saimyōshō: wasps from hell

Sasayaki: whisper

Senka: war

Shinsei: pure

Tsukuribanashi: fable

Hmmm, what's gonna happen next? Is Sesshoumaru really dead? What did Akai do? And what will happen to InuYasha and gang when they reach the Western Palace? And just what is Naraku up to?


	4. Shinsei Part 4

_**Blanket Disclaimer: **_

_**Inuyasha, and the characters therein, are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I am in no way affiliated with Takahashi, or VIZ Productions**_

_**Shinsei**_

**YAY!! I have a Beta! Everyone give lots of Love to DarkAngelJudas for her help and BETAing of my Sesshoumaru stories!! And as always lots of hugs and love to sonata who betas my Yu-Gi-Oh. I'd also like to recommend for those who enjoy Yu-Gi-Oh Seto and Jou stories, ****Erotic Nightmare,**** from Dvona. And another Inu-Sess series called ****Sweetest Sin,**** from DaggersBloodPain, which is well written and has a fabulous plot line!**

_**Agony**_

_**CHAPTER 4**_

_**RECAP: **__The bastard held her heart so it's not as if she could do anything about it anyhow. "And who might this child be Master Naraku?" she dared to ask and the hanyou seemed to think it over. Whether or not he should tell her before saying, "InuYasha's adopted infant son, to strike well you strike the heart." _

By the time they reached the Western Palace, a vast complex of gardens and buildings, farming lands off to one side and training grounds on the other InuYasha was dead tired and high strung. Jumping at the smallest sounds and his skin crawling as the wind swept through his robs, he was grateful though for the guards' constant interruptions when Kagome started to go off at him. Shinsei was once again asleep, much to InuYasha's relief, the boy was growing so fast that he wasn't sure if he was all right, if it was normal for a child to grow and age so rapidly.

Although he physically only appeared around 4 months, mentally the child was much older, around 4 years, already speaking, though it was still in broken, mispronounced words that were still oddly endearing.

"My Lord, rooms have been prepared for you and your friends, the children's rooms are connected to yours, for your peace of mind," Senka said and InuYasha nodded, continuing as he moved up beside his new lord. "Lady Rin has not taken the news lightly and is most upset, taken to staying in Lord Sesshomaru's room," he said, ignoring the way InuYasha's ears flinched and danced at his brother's name.

"Perhaps if you spoke with her, after your meeting with Master Sasayaki of course," Senka added and InuYasha glanced at him asking, "Just who is this Sasayaki?" as they entered the main building. A large white place with a high ceilings, and polished floors that was cool nearly cold on his bare feet.

"That would be me, young lord," a whispery voice came, and they all turned to see a petite male with whitish green hair and alabaster coloured skin, his eyes large and framed with long lashes, the colour an off white pinkish purple. The colour of his eyes reminding InuYasha so much of the Shikon Jewel.

Staring at the odd-looking man, InuYasha waited for him to speak, his eyes narrowing on the man in curiosity as a group of women floated behind the man. "Lord InuYasha, if you would kindly follow me, your pack will be shown to their rooms and then they'll join us in the dinning hall for late lunch," Sasayaki said, and Miroku grinned as the females behind Sasayaki looked at him and giggled.

"Miroku, keep your damn hands to yourself…I don't wanna watch you get hung for your bad habits!" InuYasha snapped, watching his friend out of the corner of his eye and the monk laughed guilty.

"Ladies," Sasayaki said and nodded at InuYasha who looked down at Shippo and held out one hand, shifting Shinsei into one arm as he pulled the kit up onto his shoulder, silently following Sasayaki.

The walk to the males' office was quiet, and InuYasha saw all the mirrors covered in white and black cloths adorned in his family emblem. Paintings and tapestries of his brother hanging from the walls, with candles and incense the smells delicate enough not to overpower his delicate sense of smell.

"Lord InuYasha, how are you coping with the death of our Lord Sesshomaru?" Sasayaki asked, after they were seated and InuYasha looked down at Shinsei, who was stirring, his face showing his displeasure at being woken. "Not to sure…why am I…why are we here?" he asked looking back at the too young looking demon, Sasayaki only appeared around 12, prepubescent and androgynous as a person can be.

"You were…is Lord Sesshomaru's heir and now that he is dead it is your turn to take up the mantle. I know it will be a hard task my lord but I, and your friends will sure be here to help you, and if you wish to travel, after a time I'm more than willing to do for you as I did for your brother."

"I'm also aware that your formal education is…lacking," Sasayaki said and InuYasha glared at him, as Shinsei turned his head to look at the man, a little frown appearing on his face as the demon stared back at him with wide eyes.

"Your son, what is his name?" Sasayaki asked taking in the golden eyed dog demon, who looked identical to what his Lord Pup, Sesshomaru had looked like as an infant. The same markings and large golden eyes that seemed older than his body, older than any infant he had ever seen before.

"Huh, oh this is Shinsei and the fox kit is named Shippo," InuYasha said, and Shippo smiled brightly as those pale pink eyes turned to him and the demon grinned back, "So this is the kit who travels with you. It's a pleasure to meet you young Master," Sasayaki said to the fox child, who smiled shyly a light blush on his cheeks.

Shinsei just stared at the watered down demon, his eyes showing understanding and innocence, his lips not even twitching when Sasayaki smiled at him, though when InuYasha bounced him lightly and smiled down at him, those yellow gold eyes brightened and the boy smiled, flashing bright teeth and small fangs.

"Shin hungie," the boy said softly bitting down on his own lip, as he stared up at InuYasha expectantly, and Sasayaki almost swallowed his tongue, "He can talk already?" he managed and InuYasha looked over at him nodding.

"Yeah, has been for nearly a week or so," he informed and Sasayaki's eyes widened, "And how old is he? 4 months?" he inquired and InuYasha shook his head.

"I don't know, I found him around 3 weeks ago, and he started to talk after about two weeks, he looked around 2-3 weeks when I first found him," InuYasha said, and a small growl came from the child as he pouted.

"Papa! Iz hungie!!" he whined, and InuYasha smiled before saying, "I think we need to take him to the dinning room, we can't have him hungry, now can we?" nuzzling the child who squealed in delight.

"You hungry kit?" he asked looking at Shippo, his eyes soft and the colour of rich honey. Nodding Shippo said, "Yeah, my belly keeps talking! I wonder if Kagome has any ninja treats left!"

"I was thinking meat, fresh meat," InuYasha said, and Shinsei giggled happily bouncing in InuYasha's lap chirping "Eat! Eat! Shin want eat!" pulling laughs from those in the room. "Alright little one," InuYasha said standing.

They chatted about lighter subjects, where things were and who to talk to, to get things done as they made their way to the dinning hall. "InuYasha...!" Kagome called racing down the stairs to his side, her face pale and he frozen, "What's wrong?" he asked inwardly cursing himself.

"There's a spider in my room," she said, and Shippos' grip on his shoulder loosed and he began to slide off his arm, saved by Sasayaki who put a hand lightly on his bottom and lifted him back up onto his perch.

"…I'll take care of that later, food now," InuYasha said, not noticing how the girl glared at the child in his arms, her eyes a blaze with hate. He sat shock still watching her with large eyes, his breathing rapid and shallow, as if knowing if he cried out, if he got her into trouble she would get rid of him, she'd hurt him.

"Okay," she said brightly walking past, following Sasayaki who was wondering if _he_ should say something about the woman's behaviour towards the little Shinsei, then decided against it. Lord Sesshomaru had spoken of his concerns about InuYasha's choice in mates, though he had said he wouldn't do anything about it, as InuYasha was his own person and could do as he wished.

It was one of the many reasons the Dog Lord had declined the arranged mating between the Prince, now Lord, and Princess Akai. Along with his own, horrid mating that had ended around 1000 years before InuYasha had been born.

Deciding to ignore it unless she did something potentially harmful to the child he swept into the dinning room saying, "Tamanegi makes the most superb spiced meat if that is what you would like, her soups are also divine but then again so are most of her other dishes."

"Hmm, what do you boys say? Spiced meat?" InuYasha asked, looking first at Shippo then at Shinsei who was oddly stiff, and it was Shippo who answered, "Spiced meat sounds good! Huh Shin you want spiced meats?" he asked looking at the silent pup.

Looking up at his 'father' then at his 'brother', he nodded slowly, glancing at Kagome then away to Sasayaki, not wanting to get her into trouble. "Shin wod ike soe miced eat," he said and Shippo grinned at him "Yay! Spiced Meat!" he said and InuYasha groaned, "Not so loud kit."

"Opps, sorry,"

"InuYasha, there you are my friend," Miroku said as he, Sango and Senka walked in, the guard walking closely to the monk. "Hey, pups got hungry," InuYasha said, as Sasayaki directed him to the seat at the head of the table, and as he sat down Rin walked in, Tsukuribanashi at her side. The moment she caught sight of InuYasha in her beloved Sesshomaru's chair she whimpered and fled, Shinsei blinking at the pain he saw on her face.

"Papa, why di da itty gil run?" Shinsei asked, and a serving girl dropped the plate she was carrying in shock, staring at the child on her new lord's lap. "I think seeing me in Sesshomaru's chair upset her," InuYasha told him, and the pup blinked the name ringing in his mind, _Sesshomaru…Lord Sesshomaru…_

"We make itty gil appy! Now!" the child demanded, wiggling on InuYasha's lap and Sasayaki frowned at the boy…so much like his Lord Sesshomaru, almost as if Sesshomaru wasn't dead just…_little._

Night fell and the children were put to bed, InuYasha and his pack congregating in the hanyou's chambers, their voices low so not to wake the little ones. None were seeing nor sensing, as Kohaku snuck into the children's shared chamber, not one noticing as the male demon slayer lifting the infant inu into his arms.

"Come Kagura," he whispered as he met up with her, just outside the Western Palace gates, his arms cradling the child, as the dark haired woman stared at him and the infant he held. "He looks so much like Lord Sesshomaru…Kohaku," she said her voice strained and low, a whisper in the forest.

"That he does, come, Master Naraku is most anxious to have the child in his possession," he said having dilly-dallied enough in the room, watching the female slayer he remembered but didn't know why.

"True," the wind witch said, pulling the feather from her hair and climbing on it as Kohaku gingerly sat with the baby, watching his face as he sat, making sure he stayed fast asleep, and not crying.

That would start soon enough.

The moment they reached the castle, hidden behind Naraku's barrier the child burst into tears, fear flooding Kagura's senses and even Kohaku, an un-dead mortal could feel his distress. "Papa!" the infant screamed, and both of his kidnappers froze staring at him in shock.

"PAPA!!" he screamed, as they looked at each other then rushed to Naraku, who having heard the racket had exited his chambers and stood by the door of the babies, waiting for an explanation.

"What is this? Why does he cry?" he demanded, glaring at them and Kohaku held the infant out, "I believe he wishes for InuYasha, Master Naraku," he said as the dark-hanyou took the child, who was now very still and quiet. Large golden eyes rimmed with tears staring up at him in fear, his little body shivering in panic, "That's a boy, now sleep," Naraku commanded, yet all the child did was stare at him, his bottom lip quivering.

Crimson eyes narrowed and the boy reached out for Kohaku, his large eyes pleading, a small sound forced from his throat. "Shin wat Papa, Shin wats his papa!" the boy cried when Naraku refused to hand him back to the nice boy, who held him close, who didn't make him quake with fear.

"Your name is not _Shin_ or _Shinsei_, you _are _Saikoro,"

**GLOSSARY OF TERMS**

Akai: red

Akogare: yearning

Kaze: wind

Kyoufu: terror

Minikui: ugly

Naito: night

Saikoro: die

Saimyōshō: wasps from hell

Sasayaki: whisper

Senka: war

Shinsei: pure

Tamanegi: onion

Tsukuribanashi: fable


	5. Saikoro Part 1

_**Blanket Disclaimer: **_

_**Inuyasha, and the characters therein, are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I am in no way affiliated with Takahashi, or VIZ Productions**_

_**Saikoro**_

**AN; There are going to be 'Parts' to this series, each sort of like one hug chapter. So the first chapter was Shinsei, the second is Saikoro and the third will be what ever I decide at the time.**

**Thanks to all those who have reviewed.**

_**Aghony**_

_**CHAPTER 5**_

_**RECAP: **__"Your name is _not_ Shin or Shinsei, _you_ are Saikoro," _

"Have you seen Shinsei?"

"Have you seen my _son_, Shinsei!?"

This question haunted the Western Palace the next morning, as the young Lord raced around searching for the adopted pup that he and everyone was so fond of, his son was not in his bed. The pup had not been in the room were he and his brother, the adopted fox kit Shippo had been put down to sleep in the night before. Said fox kit was currently in InuYasha's arms, almost crushed to the inu-hanyou's chest, as he raced about frantically.

No matter who he asked, there was still no positive answer, no servant or guard, cook or gardener had seen the child and those who had had only seen him in his fathers arms.

"My lord InuYasha, what has you in such a state?" Sasayaki asked as the young lord barged into his office. The poor boys face pale and frantic, the kit in his arms looking tired and upset.

"I can't find _Shinsei_! I can't find my _son_!" InuYasha shouted back at the water-coloured demon whose eyes widened, _oh no._ Everyone who had a brain knew that to take the child of a _stable_ inu demon was an unhealthy decision, but to take one from a grieving, unstable one, was just asking for his or her head to be removed and handed to them on a silver platter, decorated with their innards.

"Have you asked Lady Kagome and your pack, my lord?" Sasayaki asked, hoping one of them had taken the pup outside, or to see young Rin, the child having locked herself in Lord Sesshomaru's room the night before.

She had refused to allow anyone entrance to the large Spartan styled room. The only thing there, the only thing that was not necessary in that room being the crib tucked away in a corner.

A crib that had once held Lord Sesshomaru's infant daughter, a daughter smothered to death by her own, jealous mother.

"_Yes_, none of them have seen _him_! I'm not that much of an _idiot_! God there are no foreign scents in the room they were in, Shippo, Shinsei's and my own were the_ only_ smells I could pick up!" the Inu-hanyou snapped.

"Very well," Sasayaki said, "Do you have any enemies that may have the power to hide their scent, which would take the child from you?"

There was a pause, but it only took a second for InuYasha to think, then "..._Naraku!"_

--

Shinsei chained in the crib he was placed in, after he had gotten out of it a few hours before, looked around the cold dark room with frightened eyes, as small whimpers and whines erupted from his collared throat.

"_Papa!_" he whispered tears filling his amber eyes, as the far door opened and the young one, the _nice_ one, walked in with a steaming mug and a plate full of something that smelled all right. Not as good as the food papa gave the young pup, but it did smell tasty.

"Here you go Saikoro, breakfast," the young one said in a whisper, trying not to frighten the pup anymore so. The pup however pouted and looked away, curling up on himself, "'aikro ot my ame! Iz _Shin she_!" he said and the teen smiled sadly.

"I know but to call you that would bring master Naraku's madness onto us, and I do not wish to see you harmed, _please_ eat, so you can be strong for when Lord InuYasha comes for you," Kohaku said, trying to coax the inu-pup into doing what he wanted him to.

And he knew that if _he_ were this child he would not wish to eat either, but _would_ if he was told his father was coming for him.

"Otay, fow Papa, Shin ill eat," the pup said and did, Kohaku slowly hand feeding the small-chained pup.

**GLOSSARY OF TERMS**

Akai: red

Akogare: yearning

Kaze: wind

Kyoufu: terror

Minikui: ugly

Naito: night

Saikoro: die

Saimyōshō: wasps from hell

Sasayaki: whisper

Senka: war

Shinsei: pure

Tamanegi: onion

Tsukuribanashi: fable

**Pup talk (baby talk)**

'aikro ot my ame! Iz _Shin she_!: Saikoro not my name! It's Shinsei!

Otay, fow Papa, Shin ill eat: Okay, for Papa, Shin will eat


	6. Saikoro Part 2

_**Blanket Disclaimer: **_

_**Inuyasha, and the characters therein, are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I am in no way affiliated with Takahashi, or VIZ Productions**_

_**Saikoro**_

**AN; There are going to be 'Parts' to this series, each sort of like one hug chapter. So the first chapter was Shinsei, the second is Saikoro and the third will be what ever I decide at the time.****Thanks to all those who have reviewed and I apologise now for both the shortness of this chapter and for how long it has taken to get this out! Also big thanks to my beta DarkAngelJudas, who not only reviewed but fixed this up for your reading pleasure!**

_**Aghony**_

_**CHAPTER 6**_

_**RECAP: **__"I know but to call you that would bring master Naraku's madness onto us, and I do not wish to see you harmed, please eat, so you can be strong for when Lord InuYasha comes for you," Kohaku said, trying to coax the inu-pup into doing what he wanted him to._

_And he knew that if he were this child he would not wish to eat either, but would if he was told his father was coming for him._

"_Otay, fow Papa, Shin ill eat," the pup said and did, Kohaku slowly hand feeding the small-chained pup_

_**~:~ Six Months ~:~**_

InuYasha wanted to kill something, rip something apart and feel its blood and inside's coat his hands, his fire-rat robes now replaced with rich silk ones, his once mattered grey toned hair silken, and almost the same shade as Sesshomaru's had been. "My friend you must calm yourself," Miroku murmured placing a gentle hand on the inuhanyou's tense shoulder, the loss of Sesshomaru and then his adoptive sons kidnapping having taken a lot out of his friend.

"Keh, I know…I just," InuYasha sputtered freezing as a gentle breeze shifted past and two scents the young Lord knew hit his sensitive nose. "Shin!" he said joy flashing in his eyes as he turned and sprinted towards the young pup, finding the smell's origin in a small clearing in the hands of Kohaku. It was a baby blanket, much like the one they had at the palace and InuYasha's heart clenched, "Where is my son?" he demanded narrowing golden eyes at the teen, the younger brother of his dear friend, his hand gripping Tetsusaiga.

"…Look for the hidden key," was all the slayer said before running off, leaving the small blanket behind as Sango rushed after her younger sibling calling his name as they raced through the trees. Walking slowly, haltingly forward InuYasha picked up the scrap of cloth and brought it slowly to his face, taking a deep breath, taking the child's scent deep into his lungs, that's when he noticed that the blanket was slightly heaver on one end. Turning it around he found it, a small, solid iron key, sewn into the cloth, gripping it tightly he bit his bottom lip and turned tormented golden eyes to the forest were the siblings had flown off into.

Without a word he stuffed the ratty, scent ridden blanket into his haori and raced after them, determined to find his young son, a child who looked so much like his own, beloved, hated elder brother. Crashing through the trees, he followed their trail, praying that Kohaku hadn't fled too far, that Kagura hadn't picked the zombie child up again. "Kohaku...!" Sango's cry came as InuYasha found her in a clearing the boy hovering far over head, not with Kagura, but a boy, he hovered over head with _Shin._

Only Shin wasn't a baby any longer, his form had changed he had grown up a little, and he now appeared to be a little over six years old. His golden eyes narrow and cold, his lithe form was dressed in a skin tight slayer suit made of white cloth and a purple, blue and red pattern of flowers.

Over his left shoulder hung a baboon pelt, its fur tangling with stands of long whitish silver hair, hair that was pulled into a high ponytail as the young demons bangs surrounded his youthful face. "Shinsei...?" InuYasha gasped looking at the baby version of his own brother, the boy looking at him uncomprehendingly, "My lord demands your head, Lord InuYasha," the boy spoke his voice soft, husky, as if the child rarely used it.

**GLOSSARY OF TERMS**

Akai: red

Akogare: yearning

Kaze: wind

Kyoufu: terror

Minikui: ugly

Naito: night

Saikoro: die

Saimyōshō: wasps from hell

Sasayaki: whisper

Senka: war

Shinsei: pure

Tamanegi: onion

Tsukuribanashi: fable

**Pup talk (baby talk)**

'aikro ot my ame! Iz _Shin she_!: Saikoro not my name! It's Shinsei!

Otay, fow Papa, Shin ill eat: Okay, for Papa, Shin will eat


	7. Non Chapter

Dear Readers,

My most sincerest apologise, unfortunately my laptop, which holds all of my stories and half done chapters, has cracked a wobbly and is no longer working, so all chapters will be postponed and or shorter than originally planed due to this hiccup and for that I apologise.

Your Truly

Aghony


End file.
